


Emperor’s Consort

by Slaaneshi_Author



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Multiple Sex Positions, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaaneshi_Author/pseuds/Slaaneshi_Author
Summary: The Emperor Nero was the pinnacle of all things, she was perfection incarnate in both appearance and talent. Who, then, would be worthy of catching the eye and heart of such a woman?Why, only an equally perfect man, of course.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Nero | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Emperor’s Consort

Wedding days were a joy to be had. The friends and family guests celebrated the union between two souls, ideally as the ever desired soul mates. The gods would bless the union, ensuring the two lovers experience happiness and joy eternal. The bride and groom themselves would be drunk on their love for one another, ones eyes and arms never leaving their partner even as they danced the day away, the center of all the world. The country of Rome itself celebrated the marriage and why wouldn’t they? Their perfect Emperor and found an equally perfect, or near as damn it, spouse.

Yet, for all the wonder of the celebrations of the day, it was the night that was truly something precious.

“Ritsuka!” Nero’s scream reached up to the very heavens as her hips connected once more with her beloved’s, a surging orgasm ripping through the Emperor’s senses and causing her to sit up ramrod straight atop her husband. They had been in her lavishly decorated bedchambers ever since their wedding party ended only two hours prior, her brilliantly crafted and gorgeous white dress laying discarded on the floor beside Ritsuka’s crumbled suit that Nero had eagerly torn off of him earlier. This had been the first joining of their bodies, but it would not be the last before the night was out.

Ritsuka rose from his prone position to bring his head to the small Emperor’s breasts, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth while a stray hand snakes around to grip her soft rear. The acts brought forth a loud moan from the blonde woman, her hands navigating from his forearms that she had been gripping earlier to tangle themselves in his black hair while she began to roll her hips against her husband once more. Ritsuka moaned into her breast, the vibrations sending a pleasurable tremor through the woman even as his hand began squeezing her ass, his fingers sinking into the supple flesh even as it shook from his thrusts into her.

“R-Ritsuka...w-wait I just-“ Nero’s next words were cut off when she released a sudden moan from Ritsuka pulling her down onto him without warning. His member was buried deeper inside her than before, exploring a part of her that had been untouched until now and the mere feeling of it caused Nero’s brain to short out. Normally, such a thing wouldn’t have happened, but combine the strangely wonderful feeling with her recent orgasm and subsequently sensitive mound between her legs, she was barely holding on to consciousness.

The woes of being underprepared for the world of pleasure, she supposed.

“Is something wrong, my love?” The smug, faux innocence in his voice brought Nero back to the present, if only barely, just in time for her to register him lightly bite into the valley between her breasts. A burst pleasurable pain emerged from it, and she was certain it would leave a mark come the morning, though the thought only spurred her hips to rise up and slam down onto Ritsuka even faster. The idea of him marking her, an Emperor- nay, the Emperor- sent an unexpected thrill down her spine, especially in a place only she would now of.

She was his, that bite proclaimed. Yet the Emperor would not be the only one left marked, if she had her way.

“Y-You are...gods, how are you so skilled?” Nero whined, a hand traveling from Ritsuka’s hair down his back, her nails leaving an angry red trail for any observer to follow. Though if anyone else were to see her man in any state of undress, she would have to have words with them. Said man didn’t reply, instead rolling the two of them over so that the happy bride was now laying out on the bed, her hands falling to the side of her head after Ritsuka sat up from her body so he was now leaning over her.

Any displeasure, or thought he was ending their union, that would have brought was soundly thrown out of the window when Ritsuka grabbed a hold of her waist before he began thrusting into her in earnest. Lustful pleasure flooded her as his hardened member began pushing into her folds once more, the simple change of position providing a wholly different feeling to her. Nero could only lay in place, moaning and twisting her torso from the fucking Ritsuka was subjecting her to with no way to retaliate.

She couldn’t think anymore, not with how her brain was threatening to break apart each time Ritsuka’s cock plunging deeper inside of her pussy all the way to the base each time. His pace quickly increased, both in speed and intensity, spurred on by her gasping expression, the far away look in her eyes so sinfully enticing for the man. Nero tried to push her hips back to receive him, to meet his new pace, yet she had not the presence of mind to manage it. The rougher pace brought forth the sound of skin slapping against skin, fueled by love and lust in equal measure, each impact sending her rocking against the bed and her large breasts bouncing wildly.

Temptation overruled Ritsuka and he released his grip on Nero’s waist to instead grip her breasts. Nero’s breath caught when he squeezed, her soft breasts filling his hands easily and he leaned down toward her even as his fingers played with her tits. “I’m about to cum, Nero.” His voice was husky and his breath hot on her skin. Those words stirred the Emperor from her pleasure-induced near coma and, somehow, she got her legs to move to her commands, the limbs fastening on his waist. She cupped his face in her hands so their their eyes could lock on to each other.

“Do it my love! I will gladly carry our children, our heirs!” Nero gasped before she closed the distance between their heads, their lips meeting once more with a furious passion fueling them. Ritsuka moaned into the kiss as his pace quickened even more, the steady pace he had been maintaining losing as his own orgasm came ever closer. She felt him throbbing inside of her, and she couldn’t stop herself from cheering. “Please, do it! Fill me Ritsuka, fill me with your children!” She cried out, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back, burying it into the mattress. She was certain her voice was reaching the heavens with how loud she was screaming, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Euphoria was at hand, she was precious seconds away from completion, of being blessed with her husband’s seed! Nero felt Ritsuka pulse inside of her, a harbinger of her desires at that moment that was about to spill forth. Her voice impossibly raised another octave as he slammed into her once more before-

* * *

An offensively loud alarm cut through her dream, Nero’s eyes flying open as she immediately awoke. Her dream, her pleasant, wonderful dream was shattered! Her eyes sharpened in anger and latched onto the infernal mechanical device that was now bleeping at her incessantly. Anger momentarily took hold of the perfect Emperor and she reached out, ripping the alarm from the nightstand before she threw her horrid little tormentor across the room. She watched with ugly satisfaction when the alarm shattered against the metal walls of her room, her enhanced strength no match for the poor clock.

“Just when it was at the best part.” Nero grumbled before she threw her silk sheets off of her nude form. She moved to throw her legs over the side to stand but stopped when she felt a slick, wet feeling between her thighs. She knew full well what the cause was, yet Nero still reached a hand down, dipping it between her legs. Whimpering when her fingertips brushed her sensitive, dripping folds, she felt a sense of elated satisfaction when she felt the evidence of her arousal. “Umu, if only that damnable piece of machinery hadn’t interrupted me.” Nero sighed glumly. This was the first time she had a dream about Ritsuka escalate to that degree, even if she needn’t sleep due to her nature as a Spirit. It was still a pleasant act at times, rest did wonders for ones body and mind after all.

Rising from the bed and doing her best to ignore pent up tension she was feeling after being denied, she elected to take a hot bath in the large tub that had been installed for her personal use in an adjacent room. Other Spirits could say whatever they wanted about Chaldea, they certainly knew how to take care of royalty. Stepping into the bathing chamber, she turned on the water before turning to open a closet holding a wide variety of bath soaps and scented oils for her. “Which one...?” Nero placed a finger on her lips as she looked over her selection. There were many to choose from, she certainly had her favorites, and yet she found herself indecisive.

What was her plan for today, she asked herself as she began to pick up bottles at random, analyzing them before placing them back when she wasn’t satisfied. Perhaps some light sparring with Artoria, a fellow ruler was always a welcome challenge, yet she found the prospect...uninteresting. The Saber Servant huffed in frustration, today was already trying her patience wasn’t it.

A thought occurred to her, and she latched onto a very specific bottle she kept for a special occasion. That dream she had had was wonderful, and evidence of her love for her Master, but why keep it merely a dream? Plucking the bottle and a small wooden box off of their shelves, she turned back toward the still filling tub. She set the box aside and poured some of the contents of the bottle into the water, a sweet honey smell filling the room now. Smiling in satisfaction, Nero closed the bottle and replaced it, “I hope Master isn’t busy today.” She idly commented to herself before she giggled, “Umu, he won’t be too busy for me, what am I talking about? He will always be available for his Emperor.” Nero nodded to herself in satisfaction, completely oblivious to the flaw in her own reasoning. Turning back to the nearly full tub, she stopped the water and opened the box to reveal a collection of dried rose petals.

She scooped some out and scattered them across the water’s surface, the steam already causing some moisture to build up on them as they fell. She closed the box and tucked it away before sliding into the hot water, sighing happily as she relaxed against the lip of the tub. Yet, even as she relaxed, her brain was going to work with a plan; even one as perfect as she could not go off half-cocked when it came to professing undying love to someone. But Nero would not let someone lesser claim Ritsuka for themselves; he, much like herself, deserved only the best of whatever he desired.

And if she, the Emperor Nero, was not the best possible wife, who was?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and New Years everyone! I’ve been sort of out of the writing game for a bit even though I had several other Christmas themed fluffy smut fics I wanted to write and post for the holiday. But heart medication has a way of getting in the way of writing romance or smut when it puts you into a random depressive episode every now and then.  
> But I am alright and kind of back at the writing scene. Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
